disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Johanna
'Johanna '''is a character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Lesley Nicol. History Before the First Curse Johanna is the personal maid of Queen Eva and as such is close to both her and her daughter, Snow White. On Snow White's birthday celebration day, Johanna tries on Snow White's tiara and poses while wearing it in the mirror on top of Eva's bureau. Snow White and Eva walk in on her and Johanna quickly takes the tiara off, apologizing to Eva and Snow White. However, Snow White scolds Johanna for wearing the tiara and says that servants should not wear crowns. Eva then scolds and tells her that she raised Snow White better than that, telling her that it does not matter if someone is a servant or a royal; everyone deserves her love and respect. As Johanna looks on, Snow tries on the tiara. Eva suddenly collapses in a nearby chair, coughing and convulsing. A concerned Johanna and Snow White rush to her side. Later, Johanna looks on helplessly as Eva lies in bed and Snow sits by her side, holding her hand tightly. When Eva starts coughing hard again, the doctor advises Johanna to call for King Leopold to come to his wife's side. At Eva's instruction, Johanna takes Snow White from her mother's room to let her rest. In the hall outside, Johanna comforts a distraught Snow White and informs her of the Blue Fairy as a magical mentor and adviser to Eva, and that if anyone can help Eva, she can. She instructs Snow White on how to find the Blue Fairy and talk to her. Johanna is present when Snow White returns to Eva's bedside after having seen the Blue Fairy and being offered dark magic as a way to save her. When Snow White reveals she could not do it and Eva dies, Johanna comforts and embraces her. She helps Snow White put on her tiara and prepares to go to her mother's funeral. Johanna is in the audience as Snow White kneels by her mother's side and grieves for her loss, and later takes her away after the service. It is also shown that Johanna was traveling with Snow White on the day she encountered Regina near her family's estate. After the First Curse Along with many of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, Johanna is brought to Storybrooke, Maine upon the casting of the Dark Curse. She lives in Storybrooke quietly and under the radar until she finds Snow White's tiara in Mr. Gold's shop. She buys the tiara and sends it to Mary Margaret Blanchard on her birthday, along with a little note. Mary Margaret receives this and then goes to find Johanna working on a small garden of snow drop flowers outside of her home in honor of Eva. She is overjoyed to find Johanna and the two share a few moments of tenderness. Johanna holds Mary Margaret's hand while she stands in front of the garden of snow drops and tells her she misses Eva too. Then, Mary Margaret hears something in the forest. Telling Johanna to stay, she goes to investigate while Johanna looks on full of worry. Later, after Mary Margaret and David Nolan find Rumplestiltskin's dagger in the clock tower, and are confronted by Cora and Regina Mills who are looking to retrieve the dagger to control Rumplestiltskin. Mary Margaret states she will not hand over the dagger, and then Cora and Regina summon Johanna to their side. Regina rips Johanna's heart out and threatens her with death unless Mary Margaret gives her the dagger. Cora reveals to Mary Margaret that she was responsible for Eva's death and that she appeared in the guise of the Blue Fairy to advise Snow. Mary Margaret is consumed with rage and hatred but does not give up the dagger, and despite Johanna's assurances that it is all right, she cannot watch Johanna die, and gives the dagger to Cora and Regina. Regina puts Johanna's heart back inside her body, and Johanna goes to David and Mary Margaret. But Cora, in an act of pure evil, throws Johanna to her death out of the glass clock face, and disappears as a heartbroken Mary Margaret dissolves into weeping. Mary Margaret has her body buried in the town cemetery. Over the grave, she plants a snowdrop flower to commemorate Johanna. It is from Johanna's death Mary Margaret comes to the conclusion the only way to stop Cora is to kill her before she harms any more people. Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Servants Category:Deceased characters Category:Adults